Totally Friday thr 13th IV: It's Never Over
by Elimination-Nation
Summary: The fourth Totally Friday movie


"Last time on Total Drama Island the campers played a quote"hilarious prank" on me by using the killer from the Slasher flick challenge little do they know I'm going to play the same game. A huge shadow appeared behind Chris. "Thanks for doing this for such a low cost bro I'm Chris, Chris McClean." Chris said extending his hand, the person stood there motionless. "Dude shake hands." Chris said in a commanding voice the person pulled a steak knife out. "Very funny man you really got me. You can stop now." the person continued foward. "Dude, not cool anymore." Chris said still backing away from the guy. "Chris when are we going to begin this game?" Harold asked the brute turned around to Harold. "I see your busy." Harold said just seconds before the knife landed right in Harolds left arm. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Harold yelled groping his arm. "Chef! This is not the guy we hired!" Chris yelled in anguish the person turned around this time holding Harold by the knife. "No that is definitly a lawsuit!" Chris yelled "Not before I step in. Take this." Chef yelled throwing butcher knife at the person he stood there and pulled the knife out. "Ok not cool, not cool! Definitly not Coooooooooooooooooooooooool!" Chris yelled as the screen faded to black.  
At the trailers "You know guys I haven't seen Harold around lately." DJ said. "He probably got lost after that monster challenge, that or he's snuck out with Leshawna for a little." Duncan stops to make a kissing noise when someone taps on his window. "Duncan, time to get some "sleep"." Courtney said pulling Duncan's arm out the window. "Well guys that's my bed time. See ya!" Duncan yelled as Courtney pulled him out of the window. "I'm starting to worry I'm mean Harold's weak individual he's probably got the strength of a Beiber, I mean beaver." DJ added, "Dude don't worry it's not like he's dead or lying in a ditch." Justin replied in a sarcastic tone. "He may not be the most helpful but he's still a contestant." DJ stressed, "Again don't worry like you said he's a contestant meaning anything that happens to him is on Chris' head." Justin added "I bet he's out trying to convince Leshawna to make out.". "You might be right." DJ said heading for bed. "Well beautiful time for bed." Justin said looking in a mirror. "Well whatever happens to Harold is on Chris' head." the quote rang in DJ's head as he fell asleep when a lump fell on his foot "Bunny you scared me." DJ's voice squeked a little as he petted the fur.  
The next morning "DJ! What did you do to Chris!" Justin yelled in a horrified tone. "What do you mean?" DJ asked looking at his feet. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream covered the whole film lot. "DJ what's wrong?" Trent asked barging into the trailer. "Chris, it's on Chri-sis he-head." DJ squeked out as he passed out. "Whoa, that's an extremely real prop, Chis out did himself on that head." Trent complimented, "Dude that's not a prop" Justin said. "Agh! Dude did you really you know." Trent asked, "I didn't kill Chris, I would never kill anyone no matter how much I wanted too." DJ said defensively. "Hey guys whats...AGH! DJ how could you I've thought about it but I would never behead him!" Duncan yelled. "It wasn't me!" DJ yelled in return. "Hey guys Chef wants us in the mess hall in five. Whoa! Could that be what the meetings about?" Gwen asked looking at Chris' head. In the Grirl's trailer "Hey have any of you seen Harold?" Leshawna asked. "Why are you worried about that ner...(Leshawna raised her fist)..him?" Heather asked. "Because he may be a nerd but he's my nerd." Leshawna said looking at a picture of Harold from the first season. "Hey, Chef wants us in the kitchen." Gwen said in a small panic. At the mess hall "Now listen up all you brats I called in the contestants that didn't qualify for this season! And as well two interviewers for Celebrity manhunt. Meet Josh and Blainley." Chef said as the camera cut to a blonde and a black haired guy. "Now listen I want you to get on top of that women who hit Beiber with that bottle and that Gaga mosh pit." Blainley said not knowing she was on camera "Hello Total Drama cast I'm Blainley." the blonde said introducing herself "And I'm Josh with the famous F! Network." Josh said holding a microphone out to the campers "So whats it like to have had one of your own (looks at DJ) murder Chris McClean?" Josh asked. "I didn't do it I swear test his head you won't find my finger prints on..." DJ stopped remembering petting the head thinking it was Buuny "I swear by my momma's life I didn't kill him." DJ said noone noticing that Beth was gragged by a hand and pulled out of the tent. "Any way as you know Chris is dead and no it was not DJ. It was an actual killer Chris hired to scare you guys like you did to him exactly a year from today." Chef announced "You see I didn't and wouldn't kill Chris!" DJ said with his voice squeking a little. "He hired the fake killer to get back at you for last years prank." Chef explained, "Oh yea I remember that, we really got him." Trent said remembering the ''killer''. "Hey, what happened to that one girl Berta, or Betty, Beth! Yea what happened to Beth?" Lindsay asked looking around. "She was here." Gwen said. "Hey look it's Beth's glasses!" Ezekiel yelled. "Oh, crap!" Trent yelled. "Whats wrong?" DJ asked. "Look a trail of blood!" Trent yelled. "Is, is that...?" DJ passed out. a sound came from the outside the mess hall. "Wh-what was that?" Trent asked as everyone inched towards the door afraid of what could be out there. "Move aside wimps." Duncan said opening the dorr to reveal an intern was moving some props. "Phew." Duncan sighed under his breath. "Hey sorry if I disturbed you it's just me Billy." the intern said. "So I think we should get out of here." Tyler said in a sordid afraid tone. "Everyone get on the plane be sure to pack. And you intern guy you to." Chef commanded, "Hey DJ I'm sorry for accusing you of killing Chris. But of course none of this matters to you since your...passed out." Justin said. looking down at DJ. "Everyone ready?" Chef yelled.  
"Yes sir!" the campers yelled in a silmoltanious tone. the plane began to taxi off the airway when Duncan looked out the window and saw a shadow of someone standing on the film lot. "Duncan..." a voice said in a quiet harsh tone. "So where exactly are we going Chief?" Duncan asked. "For starters away from camp and just to be sure I want to take a head count. Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Gwen, angry chick, Courtney, crazy chick and Blainely all the girls. Duncan, Justin, Owen, Geoff, Josh, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Trent, DJ, intern and uh, er, Home-school." Chef said counting everyone alive. "My names Ezekiel why can't anyone call me by my name, eh?" Ezekiel complained. "I still call you by name Issac." Lindsay said trying to be nice. "Eh, close enough." Ezekie said. "Hey stay away from my girl!" Tyler said. "Hey, I don't like, Lindsay that way, eh I like someone else!" Ezekiel returned. "Good." Tyler said. "So Ezekiel hows it feel to be the lowest rated Killer Bass camper?" Josh asked. "Well it doesn't feel too good, but at least I know now that I have a drive to win." Ezekiel answered, "Oook. Well all you F News fans this has been Josh Anderson and Blainley O'Hallloran for F! News. and remember The Gumbo is on every Friday at 7/6 central." Josh said signing off the camera. "Well we have an actual murder after us, campers it's all or nothing this time and believe you me if I could have saved Chris that arrogant, pretty boy I would've." Chef confessed. "Hey Lindsay, Tyler I was wondering how about we form an alliance I watch your back and you watch mine, eh?" Ezekiel proposed. "Well Ezeke I guess since after all you helped us in the Reunion special, sorry you didn't get in season 2." Lindsay said, "Eh, what the heck." Tyler said..  
That night "Duncan...Duncan...Duncan." a voice repeated in an eerily quiet tone. "Who's there?" Duncan quietly yelled to the voice. "Total...Drama...Action..." the voice returned. "Leave me alone." Duncan said with a freaked out look. we zoom in on Cody who is under the covers with a flashlight on. "Noah you lost because I summon the Teal Eyes Lizard.." Cody said laying down a card "Not quite Hole Trap activate." Noah said flipping over a blank card. "Nice move."  
"Guys we gotta get out of here...are you guys playing that stupid card game from Japan.?" Duncan asked with a stunned look on his face. "No it's just two guys under covers trading cards...?" Cody squeeked out. "Whatever...anyway that killer he's on the plane, I know he is." Duncan said with a very paranoid look on his face. "Duncan he's not on this plane how could he even jump from a taxi onto a moving jet plane?" Noah asked satiracally. "Dude logic is as real as the monster on your ''straight'' cards." Duncan replied when a knife flew and hit Noah right in the temple."AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Cody and Duncan yelled waking up from an appearent dream. "Ah, agh, what a f***ed up dream, man I'm losing it, this killer isn't going to get the privilage to kill me before the stress does.  
"Attention Total Drama Campers, Interns and reporters we will be landing on the Great lake, Erie near Michigans now abandoned camp Forest Meadow." Chef announced over the intercom.  
"Where's Noah?" Duncan asked still trying to get his wits back "Wait he's over there by Cody with that hockey mask on?" Duncan questioned as he walked over to the sleeping camper. "Noah, dude you ok?" Duncan asked. "I'm fine!" Noah yelled jumping out and stabbing Duncan with a machete, "AGHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan yelled flinching realising it was only a day dream. "Lets get settled in at out new set on Total Drama Forest Meadow!" Noah yelled, "Yea that won't work."  
All the campers alive gathered at the flag poles of the camp.  
"As ya all know Chris is dead and so is Beth and Harold. Here we are far from Camp Wawanakwa now wait here while I go to town and call your parents to pick you up." Chef said then looking to Duncan with a Hockey mask on "If you survive the night!" Chef yelle then laughing manically, again it was a day dream. "Oh geez whats wrong with me?" Duncan asked. "Hey Duncan we're all alone on this big camp, what could we possibly do?" Courtney asked hrabbing Duncan's arm tightly "Oh yes." Duncan said as Courtney pulled him into a bush, "Where is a place you can get good light to read from, it's like they chose the most inconvienent spot for reading this light is more for sports." Noah said walking in to the forest. "Noah...Noah...Noah." a voice repeated. "Yea what?" Noah snapped as a tree branch pinned him to the ground "What...the, who-who are you?" Noah asked looking up at a figure to disoriented to make out. The figure jabs Noah with a sharpened branch and walks off leaving a gory mess. "There's never anything on satellite TV, eh?" Ezekiel said "Yea thats why my parents switch from inDirect TV to cable." Tyler said holding a hand of cards trying to flick them into Ezekiel's hat. "I don't know Tayler satellites can be good, without them space wouldn't be as big as we think it is." Lindsay said. "Thanks godness you're hot." Tyler replied. "Hey why is it that it's either you and me or me and Lindsay stuck together, eh?" Ezekiel asked. A knock came from the door. "Wh-who is it?" Tyler asked, "Why it's me darlings Mrs. Voorhees." a voice replied as the knob turned. "Tyler grab the pan, I'll get this plank." Ezekiel whispered. Suddnely a fugure broke through the door looking around for the campers once inside. "Hey mister are you looking for a new-bile student" Lindsay said obviously reading something. "Hm?" the figure murmered as Tyler whacked the firgure over the head with a frying pan and all three turing and running out the door as the figure falls to the ground knocking off a mask. "AGHH! He's got me!" Tyler yelled as the figure lunged and tackled Tyler. "Run leave me behind!" Tyler yelled, "TYLER!" Lindsay yelled. "Lindsay hurry up!" Ezekiel yelled pulling her arm. The two made it back to the camp. "Everybody, the killer's here run!" Ezekiel yelled taking off. "What?" Duncan yelled jumping out from the bush. "Why'd you stop Duncy I was so close." Courtney moaned leaning forward. "That's it no longer will I be afraid of this wannabe killer, I'll show him stone cold, stone cold baby." Duncan said pulling his underwear up and stepping out from behind the bush, "This time it's personal." Duncan said putting on a suit made mostly of cutlery, spoons as knuckle protectors and forks as the body plates. "Now I will not live in fear.  
Cuts to an abandoned alley in the camp grounds ""Aw man I wish someone was here with me." Geoff complained as a figure appeared in front of him blocking out the dim moon light "Now!" Geoff yelled as Duncan jumped out of a doror. "Hey as* hole time to settle this." Duncan yelled holding a a sharp pairing knife out to the killer, the killer jumped to Duncan with a machete soaked in blood. "I'm ready when you are momma's boy," Duncan yelled appearently angering the killer as he lunged and hit a rail. "You-you aren't hu-human." Duncan said as he froze with fear. "Duncan!" Tyler yelled tackling the killer. "No one tackles Tyler." Tyler said as he pulled the mask off the killer's face revealing true horror. "No way!" Tyler yelled when the killer grabbed his throat and began choking him until his limbs whent limp. "No way I didn't sign up for this, no way!" Duncan yelled just as the killer set his sights on him and presumed his ruthless reign on Duncan and Geoff. "Everyone quick get on the plane!" Ezekiel yelle watching out for the killer. Heather, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, Blainley and Ezekiel all boarded the plane. "Guys look out there he is!" Ezekiel yelled closing the door. "Guys what about us!" Justin yelled. "Dudes help! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ yelled as the killer slit his throat. "Just go!" Blainley yelled as Cody and Ezekiel hot wired the plane beginning to taxi the killer was out of sight. "Finally, we can rest." Ezekiel said as he set the auto pilot "So Heather you ok?" Ezekiel asked. "No what do you think I just seen over nine tenths of these freaks killed." Heather complained Back at the camp "Hey can't you spare an intern's life? Please? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Billy yelled as he was stabbed through the heart.  
"Blainley? Heather? Anyone?" Josh said as a hand covered his mouth. "Ch,ch,ch,ch,ch, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." the killer said as his face was revealed as a severley decomposed corpse that had virually no actually muscles any more from the years of death that plagued him "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both Katie and Sadie yelled being killed at the same tim "You can't do this!" Eva angrily yelled running from the killer "Hey, man can't we talk this over?" Owen asked "Appearently not. he muttered as the killer approched him and cut his stomach open, "Kinda ironic the biggest part of my body was my down fall hahaha." Owen said as he slowly faded "E-troopers attack!" Izzy yelled "What about me?" a voice said looking into a dark alley.  
"I guess it's over huh?" Trent asked "It's never over." Gwen said.  
The killer looked up towards the plane as we zoom out to darkness.

Be watching on .com/ for the sequel to this story Totally Friday the 13th III: Total Doomed World Tour

Coming soon Totally Friday the 13th: Preceding, the story behind this one

To get an exclusive sneak peek of Totally Friday the 13th III email me at with a list of four Total Drama Characters and your opinion of this story, as well after I premiere the third movie on email me with you suggestions on how the campers that survived should die in the fourth movie.


End file.
